Components and working principles of an internal combustion engine driven generator will be introduced first below.
Referring to FIG. 1, the figure is a structural diagram of an internal combustion engine driven generator in the prior art.
An internal combustion engine 101, functioning as a prime motor, drives a generator 102 to generate electricity. An alternating current outputted by the generator 102 is rectified into a direct current by a rectifying unit 103, and the direct current is outputted to an inverter unit 104 subsequently. Controlled by a controller 105, the inverter unit 104 inverts the direct current into a required alternating current which is provided to a load after being filtered by a filter unit 106. At the same time, the controller 105 controls the opening degree of the throttle of the internal combustion engine 101 through a throttle controller 107.
A common inversion technology applied in the prior art results in relatively large device parameters in the subsequent filter unit, further causing relatively large output internal resistance of the generator and relatively low non-linear load capability.